Her Bewitchity
by Jaimiisaholly
Summary: Because you live, I live. Because of your smile, there are twice as many stars in my sky. He whispered. Lily could hear her heartbeat, and the passion in his words: Because of her, he survived his suicidal thoughts and actions, because of her. 1Shot JL


**H_e_r _B_e_w_i_t_c_h_i_t_y**

* * *

_**Summery**: "Because you live, I live. Because of your smile, there are twice as many stars in my sky." He whispered to her. Lily could hear her heartbeat, and she could hear the passion in his words: Because of her. He survived his suicidal thoughts and actions, because of her? One shot J/L_

_**A/N:** _ohh.. I'm sorry for every one of my readers who are extremely mad at me. But I have an extremely good reason to why I stopped writing, I stopped because my live got so confused; unexplainable, so hurt, and damaged, I had to stop. No matter how much I love writing, at that point in time.. I could barely do anything. I'm recovering from the damage done, and I'm happy to announce Asereje is back but with a new pen name: JaimiisaHolly, and is starting a new James and Lily story and will be up soon! I've improved my writing, but what you're about to read isn't my best by far, and it was something I wrote because I NEEDED to free write ; really crappy if you ask me. But I hope you enjoy it! And look out for my new story, **'Sketches of New England.'**

Based on the song, **Because of you** by **_Jesse McCartney_**

* * *

**_R_**ed damp tangled hair embraced her shoulders and left water smears on her bareback. Ivy green eyes slowly shut and opened tiredly again. The fire made her face glow and her eyes twinkle in the dim light. A pair of baggy pajamas with little green four-leaf clovers, and a matching muscle shirt adorned her flawless body.

The sound of the Grand Father clock in the Gryffindor Common Room sounded, making the teen's eyes bolt open. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around the back of her chair, letting a book fall from her lap, and gazed at the clock.

"Midnight." She whispered.

A sudden bolt of thunder flashed outside, and the loud crash noises came after it.

Lily Evans shrieked and nearly jumped out of her chair.

Holding her hand over her heart, she felt it's fast pulsing; She hated thunderstorms, they always scared her. The main reason she hated them was the fact her father was killed during one. He had been driving home late one night; he wanted to surprise his Lily in the morning for her 8th birthday. He just didn't count on the car being hit by lightning and making his daughter cry on her special day..

The Head Girl sighed and reached down to grab her novel, an over due book from Hogwarts Library.

Standing up, she pulled out her wand tucked behind her ear, and whispered a charm to turn off the light it was giving.

"Nox."

The common room now seemed a little darker, but with every bolt of lightning in the sky, she made it to the Girls' Dormitory staircase.

**THWACK!**

Screaming without a noise coming out of her mouth, she dropped her book and fell to her knees.

Snapping her head towards the noise, her frightened expression dropped to stupidity.

One of the windows had snapped open from the windy thunderstorm.

Feeling like a complete prat, she mumbled her idiocy to herself and walked towards the open window. Grabbing each side of the glass window-

What the..

Why on earth was someone flying in such a dangerous storm?

Sticking her head slightly out the window, enough to get water droplets falling on her face, she squinted her eyes. The four looming stands of the Quidditch pitch stood out like fingers on the hill in the distance, the flag of each house waving furiously in the wind on top of every tower.

A black object soared in between those tall watching towers, swerving, doing 'U' turns, diving and spinning dangerously.

Who in Gods name would be-

Her eyes widened.

Surly he was a prat and a complete imbecile, but he wouldn't be that stupid. Right?

Lighting flashed in the sky above, it made her gaze at its yellow almost white light. The crackling and rumbling noises of the storm echoed around the valley, which also in turn made Lily close her eyes sharply.

She should just go to bed, it's the oaf's own fault if he gets himself killed.

Turning away from the window- she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

She couldn't just leave him.. could she?

Biting her lip, she jogged to her comfy chair, and swooped up her cloak. Swinging it onto her shoulders and pulling the hood over her red curled head: she gripped her willow wand and told herself she was just doing this to make sure he was okay.

"If I die in this storm, I'm going to become a ghost and annoy Potter for the rest of my life." She vowed as she shut the portrait door behind her.

Grinding teeth crunched and he tightly clenched his jaw. His chin-length black hair was soaked and sticking to his face like glue. The cold rain and heavy winds were trying to bring him down, trying to make him give up. He'd never give up, he'd keep fighting till his death.. Or for her.

That thought made him jerk his broomstick and come to a sudden halt 60 feet above the ground

_.. for her._

For her, he would do anything.

James Potter would give her the sky, the moon, the stars, every planet and milky way.. He would give anything to love that girl and have her love him in return. She was the point of his existence, and she didn't even know it.

His head snapped back and his hazel eyes bore into the heavy rain clouds above; Rain drops fell onto his rectangular frames, and spotted them, even running down the arms of the glasses.

"What will I accomplish, staring at the rain with my heavy heart?"

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!"

Then the world came crashing down, well, more like thunder.

Lily Evans had ran onto the Quidditch Pitch, yelled James's name when she recognized him, he was startled by this voice and had let go of his broom for a split second. Thunder had raged and bolted down onto the pitch, only 5 feet away from James, and in turn made him sharply fly right into the Ravenclaw tower..

Her shrill terrified scream echoed along with the rumbling of thunder.

James was holding onto a banner of the tower, which was ripping and 40 feet above ground. The rain had fallen onto the banners, making them slippery and wet.

He grunted and tried running up the wall, but only made the material rip and cause Lily to cry even harder.

"Li-lil-Lily, wha-what are you doing o-out here? You should be inside!" He yelled as he tried greatly to hold on.

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT HERE MISTER!" She screamed, "JAMES HOLD ON, I'LL CAST A CHARM TO GET YOU DOWN SAFELY!"

Shaking, her hand quickly reached into her pajama pocket and pulled out her magical wand- a big gust of wind ripped it out of her hand.

"**NO!"**

"Lily, _wait_.."

Her bright green eyes slowly turned and started up at the boy who was hanging on by a thread.

"I'm out here because I think it's over."

Warm salty tears pooled in her eyes, and two fell slowly along with the rain on her face.

"What do.. you mean?"

His body looked lifeless as he suddenly stopped struggling to hold on.

"You never knew Lily.. You never noticed how alone I've always been. Sirius ran away and came to live with my parents and I, 2 years ago. Yes I have loving parents and friends who would die for me, and I for them. But Lily.. I need love."

A bitter taste filled her mouth, like a pinch of flour. Blood rushed heavily to her heart, and the thudding of it pounding could be felt in her ears. This could not be real.. But it was.. Oh, it was real..

"I've fancied you since I laid my eyes on your red hair and bright eyes, Lily. I've watched the way you walk- did you know you bounce on your right leg when you walk, when you've had a good class? I've noticed how you slowly eat, and how your soft lips take sips of wine at Christmas dinners- did you know I stayed every year to just be around you? I've fallen in love with you, and I can't help myself up- I can't even help myself right now."

Her bright green eyes suddenly began to sparkle, despite the red around her iris's and the non-stop over flowing tears that ran to her chin. James heard her crying, her breathing was heard by him, and so was her heart.

"There is 2 weeks left of school Lily, only 2 weeks before you go off and so will I.. Only 2 weeks until I never see you again.. I've been so put down by this, I've become angry, upset, yelling at everyone, not enjoying my last year.. I've failed. I needed you throughout my life, I had you, not the way I wanted to have you.. But I did. I survived because of you Lily.."

"James.." She whispered, slowly walking through the soggy grass.

"It was the end of the world in my mind. I couldn't see the answer back then.. But I do now.. It's because you live and breathe Lily, it's why I live. It's because of your smile I survived every storm.. but this one I'm afraid I might not-"

"Are you on drugs? Are you dumb or something! Are you retarded? You are James Potter, Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain, and the top student in Transfiguration." She yelled, her arms wrapped around her body.

He laughed, his laughter rang as the lightning flashed in the sky and the rain poured down.

"Only because of you.. Because of you there are twice as many stars in my sky."

Heavy breathing sounded in her ears along with her drum-beating heart.. her soul.

"But you see.. I am alone.. You do not lov-"

"_**JAMES!"**_

Thunder hit the ground.

* * *

"Yes, he fell, my I'm surprised he has no broken bones; such a terrible fall. Then again he is a Potter, they are all strong boned and thick headed." 

"You're right there, Poppy. Say, how long has Miss. Evans been here?"

"Oh she's been here all night, she brought him in. Poor thing, she lost her wand she told me, and she carried him in here. She's a strong one, she is."

"Yes, she is.."

"_McGon_-"

"Lily dear I'm sorry for waking you, you should go back to the tower and get changed-"

"It's alright, I must stay here."

"My dear, you're soaked and covered in mud-"

"I need to stay here, I'm sorry."

"Understandable Miss. Evans. But please try to get some rest.."

Heels hitting marble floors slowly disappeared and doors creaked as they shut with a small click. The room was quiet and peaceful, peaceful enough Lily laid down beside the sleeping man and started to hum a song; a song she had thought about all night.

"_Starring out at the rain with a heavy heart, it's the end of the world in your mind. Then my voice pulls you back, like a wake-up call. You've been looking for the answer, somewhere. You couldn't see that it was right there but now you know, what you didn't know_."

Her voice was of an angel, and it softly flowed throughout the room. Her delicate fingers traced around his cheeks and lips, his eyes scrunching up as she did so, making her smile.

"_Because I live and breathe-Because I make you believe in yourself; when nobody else can help.  
Because I live boy, your world... Has twice as many stars in the sky. It's all right. You survived. You're alive again: 'Cause of me, you made it through every storm. What is life? What's the use; if I'm killing time? You're so glad you found an angel. Someone who was there when your hopes fell.. I want you to fly.. Looking in my eyes."_

Her smile was so radiant; her skin began to glow with it. Bright green eyes glazed over as they took in every piece of the boy's face, putting it into memory and carving it into the heart. Every adorable freckle, every small scar, and dimple was memorized: with sight and touch.

Outside, it was still raining, but softly without the wind and lightning. The smooth rivers flowed down the windowpanes, as if rivers of hot chocolate. Flowers outside, even the grass, was dewed and shining their colors the world gave them with all they had.

The fresh cool mountain breeze filled his lungs, and a bewitching angelic voice whispered in his ear. A feathery, yet calming and warm touch of fingers slowly ran along his cheek. He must have died and went to heaven.

The sound of his steady breathing was in tune with the carol of love and sweet happiness.

Slowly, his eyes began to flutter open.

Rose petals as lips, lush bright green soul-windows, milky gentle skin, thick long black fluttering eyelashes, soothing expression, long glossy wine colored hair, and her body curled up to his, was his angel

_Her eyes met his, her expression changed to one of adoration, and her hand reached up and took a hold of his._

"_Because I live, there's a reason why you carry on when you lose the fight. You want to give what I've given you."_

_His mind, his body, his heart, his soul.. They brightened and began to breathe again, they grew so strong.. Not because he was alive and awake, but because she saved him.. And she loved him._

" _Always.. Your world.. Has everything you need to survive. Because I live.. You live, you live.." She whispered, her head tilting towards his._

"_I love you." Lily murmured. "I just never showed it until it was the right time."_

_Their lips stood inches apart, yet their conversation was closing in on them._

"_I love you too, Lily." James breathed, his eyes slowly beginning to close._

"_Don't ever trying pulling such a stunt like you did last night, or I'll accompany you."_

"_You have nothing to worry about Lily.. I now have no reason to."_

_She smiled softly, "Good."_

"_Good.."_

_Lily licked her lips awaitingly, and his moist breath tickled them. Heartstrings were being pulled, and the game they both played was becoming unbearable._

_She lost first._

"_Kiss me please!" _

_He chuckled softly._

_Her emerald eyes opened and she pouted her lips at him._

"_Please?"_

"_You see Flower, there is a problem. One, you are lying on my hands. And second, I hurt my neck so.. **You**'re going to have to kiss me."_

"_You're trying to make me kiss you for our first time, eh? Ohh.. this must be a ego lift for you."_

"_No, I just enjoy falling to the ground often, so I cannot move my neck." Came the sarcastic reply._

"_Don't get all pratty on me or you will have to wait for your kiss."_

"_Please.. need kiss.. kiss needy.. Please."_

Her laughter could be heard from every one who had walked by the Hospital wing that day, along with the pleading and whining of a boy stuck in bed. Lily Evans did eventually give him a kiss..

Well it was more like James getting frustrated and pulling her down onto him, using his legs, which were not damaged. Until she smacked his leg and told him he was greedy. That also involved more arguing kisses, growling, laughing, and an annoyed Mediwitch.

In the end..

It was her.

It was because of her, they both lived.. They both lived until a fateful night in October.

_But that's another story._

* * *

_JaimiisaHolly ©_


End file.
